


All Was Golden When the Day Met the Night

by boyfriendswhoboyfriend



Series: Hey Moon, Please Forget to Fall Down [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry as the moon, Louis as the sun, M/M, indulgent writing, pretty words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriendswhoboyfriend/pseuds/boyfriendswhoboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have travelled the curve of your body, and I have navigated through the depths of your eyes, and I have become lost in the curve of your lips.  I know you inside out, and there's not a place where I feel more at home than under the weight of your beautiful voice."</p>
<p>OR</p>
<p>The story in which Louis & Harry are lying in the field, and the moon and the sun are more than just objects in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Was Golden When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of continuation of my last fic in this series, but this story is just indulgent, pretty words.
> 
> I just really love writing pretty words when thinking about Louis & Harry (I mean, they're just so lovely) so I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> You guys are all really lovely! xx

          "Did you watch the sunset this morning, Hazza?  Your skin is awfully smooth."

          Louis' thumb grazed Harry's skin, their hands entangled in a mess of pretty words and even prettier promises.  Harry's hand just twitched under Louis' touch, his eyes opening slowly.  They were in the middle of a field, hands intertwined as one, lying in the grass like stars fallen from the sky.

          "You know I always do, Lou.  It's never as pretty as the real thing, but it's still quite beautiful."  Harry smiled at that, turned his head to see the blue in Louis' eyes, to make sure Louis knew that the real thing could never be beat.  Louis just stared, eyes getting lost in a wave of green that reminded him of the moon.

          Louis never knew how to describe Harry.  _Charming?  Alluring?  Desirable?  Seductive?_ Words never seemed sufficient enough to describe the one person in the universe that could crush his heart with one touch.  Were words really necessary, though?  Louis sometimes thought that the sparkle in his eyes told more of a story, or that the way that his body intertwined within Harry's touch was more of a spectacle than anything his mind could piece together.

          "Well, love, I saw the moon last night, and it was much too bright and much too small.  And the stars, they didn't sparkle.  But, the wind, it travelled through my eyelashes, and it sprinkled my skin with love.  Remember how we always said that no matter where we end up in life, the wind will always be our way to reach other?  I felt you last night, Harry.  And I felt at home."

          Louis' words left his mouth at a tone only audible to Harry's ears, and maybe Harry was suddenly overwhelmed, or maybe he didn't think twice about it, but he turned around and kissed Louis on the lips, as soft as could be, a kiss that would linger on Louis' lips for the whole day.  With love on his lips, Harry spoke.

          "Home.  Strange, innit, Lou?  How we always thought home was a place, mum and dad and your sisters and my sister.  Then we started touring and home was the five of us, and home wasn't the same home we had grown up in.  And then it was just you.  You are home, Louis.  I have travelled the curve of your body, and I have navigated through the depths of your eyes, and I have become lost in the curve of your lips.  I know you inside out, and there's not a place where I feel more at home than under the weight of your beautiful voice."

          Maybe Louis smiled or maybe the sun came out, or maybe it was the same thing, but Louis felt like he was lying on a cloud, far away from all of his real life problems, next to the only person who could love him like the stars fell from his eyes (and maybe they did).

          Home was a strange concept all on its own, wasn't it?  At least Louis thought so.  Four walls, a roof, who had decided that was home?  Wasn't home the feeling that curved around your body in anticipation, the way your heart beat more in sync with every step you took, the knowledge that nobody could hurt you no matter what you did?  Well, Louis didn't have to wonder anymore.  He knew, he _knew_ that Harry was home.  How simple it all was, really.

          Connected as one, they fell asleep among the grass, sun shining down dimly on their faces, smiles faint as sleep overtook them.  It seemed like sleep was the only time when they were strangers, bodies entangled in a messy heap with minds thousands of worlds apart.  It wasn't planned, of course.  Their minds would crave each other's everything, wanting to bathe in the love they shared.  But they couldn't.  They wouldn't.  For even a thousand worlds apart, they were still in the same world: they just never realized it.

          With the moon kissing Louis' golden skin, his eyes sprang awake, body tensing as he realized he was missing the weight of the world on his shoulders.  It wasn't every day that Louis felt free, like he didn't have to act a certain way or didn't have to avert his eyes from looking at the most beautiful person in the room.  Sometimes, it was alright to dream of a future bigger than he could ever be.  Sitting up slowly, his eyes searched the field for a sign of the lanky human he liked to call Harry.  Harry was usually away somewhere else, in a world where he only saw the good in people.  It was frustrating, to see somebody so beautiful be hurt constantly, and it took everything Louis had not to take Harry's heart and run away.

          "Hazza!" Louis' voice cut across the silence of the field, the wind curving around the words uttered by the small man.  The wind was an old friend, and it carried the words around the trees, whispering it to the ants and the bees, in the hopes that Harry's ears would hear the murmuring of the world.  Of course, Harry was nearby and Louis' voice was not lost to his ears.

          "Yes, love?"  The whisper of Harry's voice was meant only for the wind, who picked it up and swung it around the stars, sprinkling the world with a sudden wave of enchantment.  Louis ran across the grass, the wind taunting him with the sound of the only music Louis heard nowadays.  With a smile cutting across the night sky with bright luminance, Louis reached Harry with open arms.  He laced them around Harry's back, nestling his head on Harry's shoulder.

          "Beautiful boy, why are you hiding?  I've been looking for you," muttered Louis in Harry's ear, nibbling it softly with his teeth.  Harry moaned softly in response, turning around slowly to look Louis in the eyes.

          "Just wandering around, enjoying the freedom of being able to love."  Harry smiled, and the moon shone in every pore of his skin, and he never did look as beautiful as he did then, and Louis kissed him slowly, trying to figure out the secrets hidden deep beneath his eyes.  The kiss turned into open mouths and tongues, their bodies fitting closely, loose hands travelling up and down bare skin.

          Maybe days passed or maybe it was mere seconds, but when Louis broke the kiss, Harry looked like porcelain, pale skin and pink lips almost too painful to witness.  Interlocking his hands with Harry's, Louis placed a small kiss on his neck, biting for good measure.  "You're beautiful, Harry," Louis murmured into Harry's skin.  "If you ever miss me, just listen to all the I love you's that I  have littered around your body.  Times will get tough, but my voice will last forever."

          "What are you mumbling on about, sunshine?" Harry pondered, tilting his head to the side.

          "Nothing, porcelain."  Louis smiled and the stars twinkled in response, and Harry could only stare in fascination, in awe of the boy who cared more for him than for his own fragile state.  It wasn't talked about, but they all knew that Louis was more precious than the smallest diamond, more delicate than even the most intricate rose.  Harry always took care of Louis, and he hoped his efforts would one day heal the wounds on Louis' skin.  If not, at least he hoped his kisses would help keep him whole long enough to survive.

          And one day they would be whole, together, but until then he had to hope that the way his stomach fluttered in response to Louis' name, and the way that his lips had been tattooed on Louis' skin, would be enough for their happy ending.  For there were times when the moon shone too bright and the sun not bright enough, and those were the times when Harry knew there could be an easier future, an easier ending.  But those times were few, for when he saw the sunrise every morning, he knew that the sun not only shone for him, but that the moon died every night to let it shine.

          And that story on its own was more beautiful than anything Harry could be, but everything Louis was, and that realization was all Harry needed to know that the universe woke up every day to witness the smile on Louis' face, and Harry was the only real lucky one out of all of them.  For he was a child who had fallen from the stars and had landed among the only light he needed to guide him home: _Louis._

         

          


End file.
